


Exhale

by psychoadept



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoadept/pseuds/psychoadept
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Angel/Wesley, breathplay" as part of the Buffyverse Anonymous Kink Meme. (Index here: http://mmm-smut.livejournal.com/155849.html)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhale

"You trust me, Wes?" Angel was nearly invisible, a shadowy figure seated just outside the circle of light from the lamp over the bed.

Wesley swallowed and rubbed the scar at his throat. "I want to. I just... I don't know how. I'm sorry."

"I get that. That's why I'm not gonna tie you. Long as you're okay with what's going on, you're gonna do exactly what I tell you. You get scared, you want to stop, all you gotta do is... stop. That work for you?"

Wesley's tongue flicked out to wet his lips. He nodded.

"Good. You can start by taking your clothes off."

Wesley nodded again, then stood and began to strip. Already, the excitement of being exposed, of baring himself under the light while inhuman eyes watched from the dark, was enough to quicken his pulse, send the blood rushing to his groin. He tossed his clothes out of the way, then knelt, facing Angel, without waiting to be told.

More than a minute passed in silence. The room was warm, but it was all Wesley could do not to tremble. Angel was a predator, and he was the prey. His cock rose under Angel's gaze as surely as it would have under Angel's hand.

Finally, Angel said, "Touch yourself. You know what I want."

"Yes," Wesley agreed softly, though it hadn't been a question. He knew.

He started slowly, teasing himself with light touches on the head of his cock, fingering his slit, rubbing the corona. He let his head fall back, gasped and shuddered for Angel's enjoyment. This was familiar. It was easy. He could lose himself in the performance and the pleasure, forget everything that had happened, why it wasn't this simple anymore. He closed his hand around his cock, thrust into his fist as he tugged and squeezed his balls. Work himself up, that was the goal. Ride the crescendo of pleasure as high as he could, let Angel hear him moan with need, but don't come. Skirt the cliff, but never go over it. This was for Angel's benefit, Wesley offering himself for the taking.

"Stop."

Instantly, Wesley pulled his hands away from his groin and crossed them behind his back, clenching his fists to maintain control.

"Good boy," Angel said. "You haven't forgotten."

"No, sir," Wesley agreed. How could he forget? He'd yearned for this.

"Get on the bed now. On your back, spread out."

Wesley stood, a bit shakily, and climbed onto the bed. He lay on his back and stretched his limbs towards the four corners of the mattress, as though Angel had tied him that way.

"Close your eyes."

For the first time, Wesley hesitated. Closing his eyes meant not being able to see Angel coming.

"Wes," Angel began, his voice softer. "If you--"

Wesley squeezed his eyes closed.

Silence descended again. Vampire stealth ensured that Angel could be on top of Wesley without warning, though Wesley thought he heard a few faint rustles that indicated Angel was moving around the room. It might just have been the air conditioning.

He jumped when Angel touched his face, but held position. A moment later, there was a blindfold over his eyes, and he could open them to stare into the black. When Angel grabbed his cock, he grunted with shock and need. But Angel only held him long enough to wrap a cock ring tight around the base of his shaft and between his balls.

There was the scrape of furniture being moved. Angel pulling his chair closer to the bed, Wesley imagined.

"You want to come tonight? Want me to fuck you?"

"Please," Wesley whispered.

"Then I'll make this simple for you. You don't get to move. You don't get to speak. I don't even want you to think. All you have to do is breathe when I tell you to breathe, and don't when I don't. Can you handle that?"

Wesley's body had already obeyed. His lungs were empty. He nodded.

"Good. Starts now. Take a deep breath."

Wesley sucked in as much air as his lungs could hold, and was on the verge of letting it out again when Angel said, "Hold it." So Wesley held it.

It was only a few seconds before Angel said, "Okay. Let it out."

Wesley exhaled in a rush, and waited for Angel's next command.

"Breathe in."

Wesley breathed in, and this time held it without being told.

"Breathe out."

Wesley breathed out, and waited.

"In."

He breathed in.

"Out."

He breathed out.

In. Out. In. Out. Slow, but steady. As Wesley's focus narrowed to the sound of Angel's voice and the act of pumping air in and out of his lungs at Angel's command, his mind stilled. Tension drained out of him, leaving his muscles slack. His cock stayed hard, but his arousal wasn't urgent anymore, just a pleasant footnote to the only thing that mattered: obeying Angel.

In. Out.

In.

Out.

Time lost its meaning. Wesley barely noticed that Angel had slowed down, that there were a few more seconds between In and Out, Out and In. It was never so long he felt desperate, but long enough to make his lungs ache for more. He was becoming distinctly light-headed, almost as though he'd been drinking. Still, he waited patiently for each command.

In.

Out.

In.

It was a sign of how deeply relaxed Wesley was that he didn't startle when the bed sank unexpectedly under Angel's weight.

"Out," Angel ordered from where he knelt over Wesley, so Wesley let the current breath sigh out of his chest.

Angel's hand slid into Wesley's hair, cradling his head. Wesley's scalp crawled at the touch. Then, Angel's mouth on his--for an instant Wesley took it for a kiss, until Angel exhaled forcefully and Wesley's lungs filled with the air that Angel's body didn't need. That sent a stronger shiver through Wesley, one that left goosebumps in its wake and redoubled the throbbing of his constricted cock.

Moments later, Angel sucked the air out of Wesley as forcefully as he'd breathed it in, then pulled away just long enough to exchange stale air for fresh. Absent any instructions, Wesley took no liberties, passively allowing Angel to give him the oxygen his body clamored for.

He felt stunned. Dizzy. His surrender to Angel was absolute, his will severed. He didn't know whether he was more terrified or aroused. Every breath that filled his chest without his volition made him want to moan and scream, writhe against Angel and flee from him, yet he could do nothing.

It was a shock when Angel paused with lips not quite touching Wesley's and said, "Pull your legs up." At first, Wesley's body seemed to have forgotten how to respond even when it was ordered to. Then Angel breathed into him again and his legs bent as though drawn by invisible strings.

Wesley expected Angel to touch him, but as soon as he took the air from Wesley's lungs again, Angel pulled away and climbed off the bed. "You're doing great, Wes. Time to breathe on your own again."

It was weirdly anticlimactic. Wesley gasped a few stuttering breaths before his body remembered how to inhale.

Angel was back a moment later, cool fingertips caressing the scar on Wesley's throat. Wesley swallowed, but there was no fear.

"Trust me now?" Angel asked.

"Yes."

"Enough for me tie you up?"

"Please."

Angel's touch moved to his wrists, pulling them together, fastening familiar leather in place. The click of the padlock sent the best kind of chill down Wesley's spine. He thrust his hips up, growing impatient now that the unnatural stillness that Angel had induced in him was passing.

He could hear the telltale sounds of a bottle of lube, and his arse clenched reflexively. He clenched again when Angel grabbed his ankles and slung Wesley's legs over his shoulders. There was no preparation, no time to brace himself, just the painful fullness of Angel's cock opening him, driving deep. Wesley cried out and bore down. It was what he craved: to be caught and used mercilessly.

Angel obliged him with an onslaught of brutal thrusts. Within minutes, Wesley was tugging at the restraints on his wrists and groaning.

"Please touch me. Please let me come. Oh... please, Angel."

Angel paused in fucking Wesley and bent over him, effectively folding Wesley in half. "You want to come."

"Please," Wesley repeated.

There was an unnervingly long silence. Wesley clenched around Angel's cock and moaned the way he knew Angel liked to hear.

Suddenly Angel's hand was around Wesley's throat. Terror knifed through Wesley's arousal, and he froze. "Angel--?"

Angel squeezed, though not so much that he cut off Wesley's air yet. "You get one chance to say no."

That was all it took to turn Wesley's fear to want. "Do it," he said. "God, Ang--"

Then he couldn't breathe anymore. Angel's other hand gripped his cock, not so much stroking as using it for leverage to keep fucking Welsey. Doubled over, bound and choked and impaled by a vampire, Wesley had never felt so helpless. Even as his lungs screamed for air, he'd never felt so alive. So right. His body fought instinctively, but there was no hope of escape, and he didn't really want it.

Dark spots were starting to crowd his vision, even behind the blindfold, when it all finally overwhelmed him. He came with a feeling like his whole body was exploding, like there was more than just semen shooting out of his cock, but something dark and horrible that had clung to his soul for too long. Angel didn't let go of him until Wesley spent himself completely, then finished fucking Wesley while Wesley coughed and gasped for air.

Wesley groaned when Angel pulled out of him and let his legs flop back to the bed. Angel freed his cock and his wrists without comment, then moved away. Wesley lay perfectly still for several minutes, until his heart rate and breathing were close to normal again. When he pushed the blindfold up from his eyes, Angel was back in the chair by the bed. As Wesley sat up, he held out a glass of water.

Wesley drank most of it in one long draught. "Thank you."

Angel nodded. "You okay?"

"Yes. I-- Yes. Are we okay?"

Angel nodded again. "Yeah. I think we are."


End file.
